Unico
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Siempre ha sido unico, Hitsugaya-kun siempre lo ha sido... no se si esta bien que alguien tan normal como yo se enamorara de alguien tan unico como el... pero por mi esta bien, siempre que el este a mi lado...


Angel: !Waa! Volvi, hace mucho que no escribia un HitsuHIna, aunque es mi pareja preferida.

Shini: Ya se... Pero es porque te gusta Toshiro ¬_¬

Angel !Callate! P-pero bueno en si esto me ha salido rapido...

Shini: En 10 minutos maximo.

Angel: Son solo pensamientos de Hinamori...

Shini: !Idiota! Arruinaras las cosas si cuantas...

Angel: Cierto... Como sea no me insulten... por este intento de One-Shot pero bueno... pedon por la falta de ortografia Ok?

Diclammier: Bleach no me pertenece es todo creacion de Tite-sama... AUnque algun dia espero tener un libro o anime tan bueno como este...

* * *

><p>Hinamori POV<p>

Ahhh ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo asi, enamorada de mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia... Ya no lo se, lo note despues de que me atraveso aquel dia en la batalla de invierno, haciendome un agujero mientras sus ojos turquesa me miraban aterrados ante el acto cometido.

Cuando le vi asi, cargandome en brazos y con esa mirada... me di cuenta de que el dolor en mi pecho no era por la atravesada de Hyorinmaru. Era porque me dolia excesivamente verle asi. Ya despues de tanto tiempo siendo Shinigami el inhumano dolor de las heridas ya no era perceptible al menos no como antes. Y menos para mi. Habiendo pasado meses en cama... por "el"...

Ahh pero Shiro-chan siempre me iba a visitar cuando estuve en la enfermeria, siempre, se paraba en el marco de puerta mirandome nada mas. Y a veces solo suspiraba y decia mi nombre... lo supe porque Unohana-san me lo conto, y en ocasiones en mis pesadillas le escuchaba a lo lejos decir mi nombre y la pesadilla inmediatamente acababa... Siempre despues comenzaba un hermoso sueño, casi siempre de los tiempos de Rukongai... cuando el se molestaba por llamarle "Shiro-chan" y me gritaba y me perseguia por toda la colina hasta que ambos caiamos cansados en el pasto, y ambos mirabamos las nubes...

Shiro-chan ha crecido mucho, no tanto en tamaño pues ahora a penas tiene mi tamaño... Bueno quiza es un poco mas alto que yo pero nada mas, el ha madurado demasiado y yo... en lo absoluto. Me he quedado estancada en lo que llamarian "Pre-adolecencia". De cierto modo me desagrada pensarlo pues se bien que ha este punto me costara mucho alcanzarle... Ahhh que sueño... Quedarme dormida en la oficina no seria extraño...

Se que "alcanzarle" ahora es casi imposible pues ni siquiera he podido acerlo en cuanto a poder, sigo siendo una teniente mas cuando yo desearia ser capitana de mi escuadron... ni siquiera llego a desarrollar bien mi Bankai. Pero tambien de cierto modo me gustaria quedarme de esta forma, porque asi podria ser siempre la chica que conocio, su amiga de la infancia... estar siempre para el...

El es tan lindo... Siempre lo ha sido, siempre actuando frio y distante cuando en su interior se preocupa por ti. Es alguien fascinante. En cierto modo esto influye haste en su apariencia tan curiosa. Con su pelo blanco y suave... que ya en ocasiones he visto manchado de sangre... su cabello tan raro y puntiagudo, con mechones que caen en su rostro... mas cuando esta mojado, como cuando eramos niños siempre que llovia ambos saliamos y el acababa siempre empapado... y se quejaba porque su cabello caia en su rostro aun mas. Y sus ojos... !Simplemente me encantan! Turquesa, un color unico... Me sonroje con solo recordar su intensa mirada, tan caracteristica de él... Sinceramente si sigo pensado asi de el tendre problemas...

-Shiro-chan...- murmure mientras lentamente dejando el papeleo a un lado me quedaba dormida...

* * *

><p><em>Hinamori... <em>

_Escuche entre las tinieblas, la sangre y el silencio... otra vez teniendo pesadillas. Lo sabia..._

_Abrace con mayor fuerza mis rodillas intentando dicipar el miedo... pero era imposible, estaba sola en la profunda oscuridad con mis manos manchadas de sangre. Mi sangre..._

_No logre sofocar mas el llanto y abrazandome aun mas comence a llorar, escuchando gritos al fondo de la oscura habitación... Gritos y dolor. Sangre. Lagrimas... Dolor absoluto... _

_!MOMO-MOJA-CAMAS! _

_Escuche y una tenue luz comenzo a brillar mientras la cociencia regresaba a mi...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Desperte en ese instante y vi a Hitsugaya-kun a menos de un milimetro de mi rostro. El al verme abrir los ojos se hecho para atras cayendo al suelo de la oficina. Mi rostro ardia demadiado indicando un sonrojo.<p>

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACIA HITSUGAYA-KUN TAN CERCA DE MI MIENTRAS DORMIA?

-¿H-Hinamori?- murmuro el mirando el suelo, baje la vista sorprendiendome descomunalmente al verle ¿¡SONROJADO?

-S-si Hitsugaya-kun...?- murmure yo cohibida por la situacion. Solo habia una cosa que el podia estar intentando hacer estando tan cerca... i-iba a besarme...

-No me odies por eso...- murmuro escondiendo la mirada tras su blanco cabello. Yo no lograba comprender entonces a que se referia hasta que vi como apretaba los puños molesto.

-!NO! !CLARO QUE NO!- grite yo sonrojandome tambien, el alzo la vista con sus ojos turquesa destellando de verguenza.

-S-Solo... perdona... yo me voy regresa a dormir tonta, ya te hace falta- dijo poniendose en pie y sacudiendo su uniforme. Entonces volteo dandome la espalda dispuesto a irse... a alejarse de mi.

Oh no no permitiria eso...

Antes de que el diese el primer paso yo hale su Haori intentando ocultar mi mirada. Que actos tan vergonzosos...

-Shiro-chan...- susurre yo, no podia dejarle ir... no podia...

-¿Eh? Hinamori sueltame... ya suficientes verguenzas he pasado en el dia como para que actues como niña pidiendo una explicacion. Era mas que obvio lo que p-pretendia h-hacer asi que...- el suspiro mirandome, podia ver sus ojos turquesa... pero el no podia ver los mios... Sus ojos denotaban la rabia y tristeza que sentia en ese momento, acompañado con un poco de frustracion.

-Te quiero- sentencie para luego morderme el labio, entonces solte su Haori y me deje caer al suelo incapaz de seguir de pie, la verguenza que se acumulaba en mi... era increible...

La verguenza acompañada de un calido sentimiento... con toque frio unico solo por se Hitsugaya-kun...

-¿C-Como?- murmuro el, no pude mas y deje de retener las lagrimas... el se agacho a mi lado y tomo mi menton, su rostro estaba adornado por un pequeño sonrojo que me sorprendio...

-Eres mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo, alguien que siempre a cuidado de mi... la unica persona que me apoyo a pesar de todo el dolor... !Shiro-chan!- grite yo cerrando mis ojos y volviendolos a abrir, el me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando repentinamente una sonrisa acompañada por una enternecida mirada sustituyo su rostro de sorpresa.

-Momo... yo te amo... aunque fue torpe de mi parte intentar besarte estando dormida, bueno... duermes como piedra- murmuro el con la mirada en el suelo, sinceramente no se de que esta hablando- Grite tu nombre pero ni te moviste... bueno creo que eso no importa ahora...-

Yo sonrei y asenti, el tambien sonrio como rara vez lo hacia y antes de que pudiese decirle algo me beso... Incluso al momento de declararse a una chica... Hitsugaya-kun no deja de ser unico.

* * *

><p>Angel: No me ha gustado en nada... DX<p>

Shini: Hoy subiste dos fics, Un Ichiruki y un HitsuHina...

Angel: Lo se, ojala no me critiquen tanto, ya dije lamento terriblemente las faltas de ortografia pero no me ha dado tiempo de pasarlo a Word y bueno...

Shini: Ya, ya deja de lamentarte tanto...

Angel: Ok, bueno me despido porque el indigente de Shini me invitara a sushi!

Shini: !QUE YO QUE! ¿C-Cuando dije que haria eso?

Angel: Dejen Review!

Cualquier chocolate, critica o algo sera aceptado.

Review!


End file.
